


Nudes II

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Nudes [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Romance, Shameless Smut, good luck friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Tony is bored.Tony is in a meeting.Tony is busy.Stephen does the right thing. he sends nudes.Tony is horny.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Nudes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Nudes II

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess what this is a thing now because it's quarantine and I'm bored and horny. I'm borny? yikes.
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to Insert_witty_username for giving me this idea over on Tumblr. Be sure to check out their stuff.
> 
> Also special thanks to Elisa because she lets us borrow her universe and OCs to fuck with. There's an [IronStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899) and a [AntLord](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342) series, so check those out if you want to know more about this universe.
> 
> This story is rated E for Everyone needs to be saved by their wife's nudes sometimes, even the great Tony Stark.
> 
> roll the fucking clip.

Tony was beyond bored. It was sunny in California as it usually was, and the view out of the huge windows of the conference room made him wish he were at the beach with his family instead of listening to these backstabbing assholes go on and on about how to use his money.

No, he hadn’t forgiven any of them for what happened with Obadiah. It turned out that enough of them knew enough to get fired and arrested, and the rest had just gone along with Obie’s greedy plans to displace him from his own company because they, too, were greedy. He was fucking watching them, and they knew it, and they still did their best to smooth things over with him, but they were still here telling him what they thought would make the most of their own paychecks.

So, if he heard one more complaint about next quarter and stockholders, he was going to take a shit on the CFO’s laptop in front of the entire room and then smear his face in it. That asshole was the worst of all of them, and he didn’t know how Pepper looked at his face every day.

His phone buzzed. And again.

He glanced down at his watch. FRIDAY was in his phone, which was connected to his watch, so of course, a note popped up.

FRIDAY:  
3 MESSAGES FROM BEST WIFE EVER

“Excuse me,” Tony mumbled, confused as to why Stephen would have continued to text him. He hoped something wasn’t happening with the boys—raising two genius kids and two magic babies was…

Well, he couldn’t asked for a better life, but gods help him, Peter and Harley were Trouble 1and Trouble 2—

_Ho l y f u c k._

_Holy fuck._

_Holyfuck._

_Why?_ his mind asked plaintively as his blood drained steadily south, filling his cock and making him uncomfortable. 

Stephen was texting him _pictures._ Nudes were, like, some of his favorite things on earth, and Stephen was his favorite human on earth, so nudes of Stephen blew his mind and his load embarrassingly easily.

 _I’m in a meeting,_ he whines to his dick, which just hardens more at the thought because Stephen _knew_ he was in a meeting and sent them anyway.

“FRIDAY, call Stephen.”

“Audio only?”

“Yeah, it’s just a quick check in.”

“He is waiting with his phone in his hand,” FRIDAY informs him. “Quite predictable you are, Boss.”

“Fuck you, FRI,” Tony mutters as the AI sends the call. 

“Sorry, I was not programmed with those capabilities,” she says cheekily. “Dr. Wizard is on the line.”

“You are a naughty tease,” he mutters by way of greeting.

“Come home soon,” Stephen says, and even though he sounds completely normal, Tony can _tell_ this is payback for before the meeting, where he’d purposely spoken to their daughter in Italian to rile him up. 

“I’ll be in a suit in an hour,” Tony says.

Stephen laughs. “No need, I just wanted to show you that I’m thinking about you.”

“Fuck,” Tony says helplessly. “Not that I wasn’t before, but I’m definitely thinking about you now.”

“Have fun in your meetings,” Stephen says, laughing at him.

“Fucker,” Tony grumbles. Stephen’s payback is accomplished. Tony admits defeat—to Stephen AND to his dick. “Only if I got more of those to look forward to,” he bargains, hoping there are more of those, gods, those _pieces of fucking art._

“Bye, Tony,” Stephen says without answering.

“Bye, Steph,” Tony gives in.

He spends the whole meeting shifting in his seat, biting back grunts as his dick pushes uncomfortably against the zipper of his slacks. He has to shift again to shove it back down.

Pepper texts him. Of course she does. _Are you okay? Pay attention!_

_Sorry Pep. Fine._

She rolls her eyes at him and returns to her notes, and his phone buzzes three more times.

_Fuckk—_

~

Tony ducks out of the conference room almost before it’s dismissed. He’s still half-hard and uncomfortable, and the meeting went over half an hour because of somebody’s presentation taking too long in the Q and A section, and he was dying. Thankfully Stark Industries in California has guest houses for the C-Suite, where Tony, Pepper, two of the board members, and the blasted CFO (god, he really hated that guy sometimes) make their way into penthouse-style suites above their offices.

Tony speeds into his penthouse and strips off his suit, sighing with relief as he pulled off his boxers and his dick was set free. He opens up the old messages first.

Stephen is in nothing but dark, heather-gray boxer briefs, his creamy skin offset by the dark fabric. He’s leaning against the window, staring nostalgically at the city below, his eyes blue-gray in the cloudy daylight and his package contoured perfectly by the shadows created in the contrast between the window and the rest of the room. Tony’s mouth waters as he pictures himself pulling that perfect cock free from its confines and stroking it hard, the sounds Stephen would make as he presses him against the window, the shock of cold glass making him moan.

The next one is part of his fantasy come true, because Stephen had taken a selfie palming himself through his underwear. He could tell that Stephen was definitely warmed up to the same idea that Tony had because he was back-lit, his cheekbones and jaw outlined beautifully from the light that now came from behind him as he leaned on the glass, sooty lashes on display as Stephen’s eyes followed his hand, touching himself. 

Tony wobbles to the bed and fists his cock in his hand as he collapses onto his back, moaning a little as he swipes to the next photo.

This time, Stephen is looking somewhere, probably behind the camera, laughing, maybe, or smiling, and his eyes are lit up in the way that Tony loves. It’s just a picture of his face, his skin on his neck making Tony lick his lips as he imagines kissing, sucking, marking all up and down the skin of his throat. The blue of Stephen’s eyes is in high definition, as is the pink of his lips.

 _Jesus, this man is beautiful._ It’s not the first time he thinks that, but every time he does, his heart pulls in his chest like it’s the first. 

There are new pictures now, and these make Tony choke, and make his cock jump in his hand. Stephen arranged on the bed, all soft, pale skin contrasting dark, silky sheets, _and no clothes._ What happened to his underwear? Where did it go? He wasn’t—he wasn’t ready for that, he _choked._ The fucking sheets are smoothed so perfectly over his ass that he can see the individual cheeks, and he wants to grab them and slide his cock between them, feeling how warm they are and making Stephen writhe and beg to be fucked. He always makes the best sounds when he wants Tony inside him.

He strokes faster, grunting as his hips unconsciously start bucking into his hand. Thinking about Stephen spread out on their bed naked without him is making him equally turned on and irrationally jealous. The next picture is what sends him over the edge because now he’s not just palming himself through his underwear, he’s got one hand under the sheets, stroking himself.

Tony’s eyes roll up in his head as his hand suddenly is covered in warm, slick come, his body arching almost off the bed as his balls erupt in spurts, each gush of come making Tony grunt.

He figures he has to clean himself at some point, but his body is still zinging, his legs shaking. He rolls onto his side and video-calls Stephen.

“Hey, you,” Stephen says calmly, his eyes smiling. He’s wearing a plain, gray tee shirt and what looks like one of Tony’s sweat shirts, which makes Tony smile. He’s got Valerie on his hip and behind him, Harley and probably Bucky are bickering about something or other, and then Peter joins in the argument and it becomes a three-way wrestling match on the living room floor. Stephen rolls his eyes. “Just another day in the Stark-Strange house. How was your meeting?”

“Successful. I didn’t stab anybody in the eye with my pen.”

“Hmm, yeah that could be considered a win.”

“AND Pepper didn’t even yell at me. Mostly.”

“Hmm. I’ll have to do a better job next time.”

Tony laughs shakily. “Are you kidding me? I don’t think I’ve ever—”

Stephen interrupts him. “If there are no little people in our room later, I’d love to see that for myself.”

“Fuck yes, baby. Lock the door, keep them out. Put Val with Harles, she does well with him at night.”

Stephen chuckles. “I miss you too.”

“Hey—”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy. I’m so lucky.”

Stephen’s cheeks pink a little, but he smiles. “I’m lucky, too. Love you.”

Tony winks at him, then ends the call and goes for a very _cold_ shower so that he can figure out food.

**Author's Note:**

> So since this is a thing now, it'd be pretty cool for you guys to tell me what more sexy shenanigans you think Tony and Stephen (or Scott and Quill, if you're into that) should get up to. Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Stay safe, love ya!  
> <3Daisy


End file.
